Oups!
by TatooLight
Summary: Et si derrière l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes de Haru se cachait un pervers manipulateur. [Au risque de vous faire un choc: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!]


Comment cette histoire complètement décalé mes venu à l'esprit? Je serai bien incapable de le dire. Alors j'avertit tout le monde c'est:

A caractère bisexuel (même si vraiment très très léger) Totalement décousu et sans histoire réel 

Enfin j'espère que ca vous arrachera tout de même un sourire.

**« Oups ! »**

Kyo et Haru s'entraînaient dans le dojo depuis déjà deux heures. Enfin « s'entraîner » était un bien grand mot. Cela se résumait à des insultes multiples et des contusions diverses. Haru était passé en mode black depuis un petit moment et Kyo commença vraiment à s'énerver.

« - Raaaah ! J'en aie maaaaarre ! Tu va voir ! »

Et il lança un magistral uppercut dans la délicate mâchoire de son cousin, celui ci s'écroula dans ses bras. La tête dans le coup du chat, white Haru souffla :

« - Oups ! »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau du roux qui réprima un frisson et repoussa vivement le bœuf.

« -Dégage, crétin ! »

L'autre se redressa l'air dans la lune.

« - Tu saigne abrutit ! Va voir Hatori !

Oh… » Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs porta une main à son front ou coulait un filet de sang.

Il quitta le dojo avec flegme.

Kyo le regarda s'éloigner en grognant :

« - Va pas lui d'me souffler dans l'cou comme ça ! »

Assis sur la table d'auscultation, les pieds ballant dans le vide, Hastuharu se laissait bander le crâne par un Hatori plus qu'exaspéré, assis en face de lui.

« - Tu pourrais faire attention à contrôlé ton autre personnalité ! Tu fais toujours n'importe quoi quand tu es black !

Désolé !

Hum…

Je ne voulais pas poser de problème, je voulais juste battre Kyo » Fit le jeune homme la mine contrite.

Hatori soupira. Il savait à quel point gagner était important pour les jeunes du clan Soma, mais il commençait à se lasser de devoir soigner leurs fractures diverses, leurs coupures, leurs foulures et autres ecchymoses. Il avait bien assez à faire avec Akito. Le chef de la famille était encore fiévreux aujourd'hui. Il termina le pansement du bœuf.

« - Bien ! Voilà tu peux y aller !

Merci Hatori-San. »

Haru mit les mains sur le bords de la table et glissa pour descendre. Sans doute poussa-t-il trop fort sur ses bras car il tomba… Droit sur le médecin de famille.

« - Hé !

Oups ! »

La situation était plus que gênante. Haru était collé à son aîné, une jambe malencontreusement entre les siennes. Hatori avait les jours rouges. Mais le jeune homme se redressa comme ci de rien n'était, il se gratta la tête. Adressa un salut d'excuse à son médecin. Et s'en alla, l'air dans la lune.

«- Ce garçon est il vraiment, totalement inconscient ? » S'interrogea le brun.

Haru pensa qu'il serait bon d'aller voir son cousin préféré en ce faste jour. Il prit donc la direction de sa maison afin de récupérer sa bicyclette et bien sur, sa carte de la ville. Il allait passer la porte de la maison du médecin quand Kagura arriva en face de lui. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entré. Elle lui adressa un sourire, mais comme elle ne regardait pas devant elle, elle trébucha. Haru eu juste le temps de la rattraper.

Lorsque la stupeur de la chute se fut effacer, la jeune fille s'aperçut que le bras de son cousin enserrait son corps juste en dessous de la poitrine très, très, très près. En contact en faites.

Elle piqua un far monumental. Haru baissa les yeux pour constater la situation.

« - Oups ! » Il reposa sa cousine, lui adressa un signe de tête et reprît son chemin.

« - Il faut vraiment que se soit Haru pour qu'un garçon ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il est entrain de peloter les seins d'une fille… » Pensa la jeune fille. Elle eu un sourire bienveillant et reprît son chemin pour faire soigner son doigt, brûler alors qu'elle faisait un gâteau pour son Kyo-Kun d'amour.

Il devait se dépêcher. Il avait beau être 11h26, il lui faudrait bien plus d'une demi journée pour retrouvé la maison de Shiguré. Il accéléra le pas. Il arrivait devant chez lui lorsqu'une voix familière et plaintive attira son attention.

« - Oooh ! Je suis un désastre. Honte sur moi. Déshonneur sur mon nom. Déshonneur sur ma famille. Déshonneur sur mon signe. »

Ritsu au milieu d'une flaque de larme, tentait de ramasser ses courses éparpillées sur le sol. Haru se pencha et se mit à l'aider. Le jeune homme aux cheveux caramels redressa la tête.

« - Oh non ! Haru ne m'aide pas ! Je n'en vaut pas la peine ! Je me débrouillerait bien tout seul ! Ca m'apprendra à être si maladroit !

Ca va… »

Il continua de regrouper les provisions sans se soucier des protestations de son cousin . A genou il récupérait méticuleusement des grains de poivres répandus dans la terre. Soufflant dessus pour enlever la poussière avant de les remettre dans leurs boîtes. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant vers Ritsu pour attraper un autre grain. Quand sa main dérapa sur une feuille de laitue ( NdA : Moi qui n'aime pas la laitue finalement c'est pas si mal comme légume !) Il plongea en avant et se retrouva le nez au milieu des cuisses du singe. Qui émit un cri perçant a la fois inquiet pour le bœuf et pour sa propre vertue.

« - Oups ! Fit la voix étouffer de Haru.

Heu… Ca va ?

Hum…

Tu peux te lever ?

Je crois.

… Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ?

Je sais pas. Répondit le garçon le visage toujours lové dans les plis de soie du kimono . Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et releva la tête.

Désolé.

C'est rien… Bredouilla Ristu confus .

Bon je suis presser. Salut Ritsu ! Fait plus attention les prochaines fois ! »

« - Et c'est lui qui me dit ça ? » Ritsu incrédule et encore sous le choc contempla le dos de son cousin qui s'éloignait bien lentement pour quelqu'un de pressé.

Une fois qu'il eu prît sa carte ainsi que de l'argent et des provisions pour trois jour (si jamais il se perdait, on ne sait jamais…) Il enfourcha sa Harumobile et d'un coup de pédale vigoureux il s'élança vers la sortie de la propriété. Il allait de plus en plus vite, voulant rattrapé le temps perdu, quand soudain une pierre et… un lapin surgirent de nul par. La roue du vélo heurta la pierre et après un vol plané Haru atterrit sur le lapin.

« - Ah ! Momiji tu tombe bien ! Pourrait tu me rappeler ou réside Shiguré-San ? »

Il déplia sa carte sans prêter attention au fait qu'il était complètement étendu sur son cadet qui lui d'après la couleur pourpre de ses oreilles sans était aperçu.

« - Alors ? Ou est-ce ? Redemanda le bœuf absorber par sa carte.

Heu… Haru… Tu m'étouffe !

Oups ! Pardon ! » Il se releva .

Momiji lui indiqua la route puis il repartit vers la ville. Le jeune blond lui, reprît son souffle (NdA : ca pèse lourd un bœuf) et ses esprits. Il frotta ses vêtements et jeta un oeil autour de lui. Pourvu que personne ne les ai vu, on pourrait se faire des idées.

Haru fixa sa carte, puis l'abaissa et contempla la maison. Il n'était pas très physionomiste mais d'après ses souvenirs c'était bien la maison du chien. Il était extrêmement fier de lui. Il ne lui avait fallu que 3h12 mn et 8 sec pour trouver. Il frappa au montant de bois et pénétra la demeure.

« - Je suis dans mon bureau ! » Résonna la voix de l'homme.

Bien qu'Haru était venu pour voir Yuki, il eu la politesse d'aller saluez son hôte.

Il entra dans la petite pièce ou son cousin avait l'air très… concentré. (NdA : En fait il chantonne le générique des Bisounours)

« - Oh ! Haru ! Ca va ? tu vient voir Yuki ? » Il se leva et s'inclina. Le bœuf salua en retour et hocha la tête.

« - Il est dehors pour l'instant. Au fait, j'ai là sur l'étagère un livre qui pourrait t'intéresser. Sur les arts martiaux. Tu cherche toujours à te perfectionner pour battre Kyo ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers le livre indiquer, mais, inconscient de sa force. En tirant sur l'ouvrage il renversa toute l'armoire. Une cascade de livre s'abattit sur lui, alors que Shiguré le tira en arrière. Il tombèrent tous deux lourdement au sol. Et pour la quatrième fois de la journée Hastuharu se retrouva coller serré avec le corps de rêve d'un Soma.

« - Oups ! Fit à nouveau Haru.

Aie ! Répondit l'écrivain en recevant sur la tête le dernier livre de son étagère.

Le plus jeune se tortilla contre le chien dans le but de se dépêtrer du kimono de ce dernier.

Tu sais que mon cœur appartient déjà à Aya ! » S'esclaffa l'auteur.

Son cousin eu un sourire naïf et prît congé.

Il se doutait que son parent favori se trouverait dans son potager et effectivement : Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violine soignait avec amour un plan de tomates. Haru en cet instant aurait adoré être une tomate. Il s'avança. Yuki leva brusquement la tête :

« - Haru ?

Yuki !

Que fais tu ici ?

Je vient te voir ?

Attend une minute je finit ça ! »

Le rat ficela un tuteur atour du pied de la plante puis se retourna. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Hastuharu avisa un arrosoir un peu plus loin. Il le ramassa et s'approcha un peu plus, peu être un peu trop…

« - C'est ça que tu cherche ? » Yuki se retourna vivement et comme son tendre et attentionné cousin était… Peu être un peu trop près. Il le bouscula. L'arrosoir s'éleva dans les airs et retomba sur le jardinier.

« - Oups ! »

Yuki s'ébroua et en suivant le regard apréciateur de son vis à vis… S'aperçut que sa chemise blanche, humide laissait a présent voir bien plus que nécessaire. Il poussa un cri aigu et plaqua ses bras sur son torse.

« - Heu… Yuki…

Je crois que je vais aller me changer ! A plus tard Haru ! »

Et le bishonen du cœur de Haru disparu. Le bœuf décida de rentré au manoir. S'il avait besoin d'autant de temps qu'à l'allée, il serait revenu pour le dîner. Et il avait eu aujourd'hui, bien plus qu'il n'espérait en arrivant.

2h 40mn et 2 sec plus tard (NdA : Ouaih ! Il a battu son record !) Haru était de retour chez lui. Il errait sans but dans les couloirs en attendant une heure convenable pour dîner. Il croisa une horloge. Huit heures trente ! Mais c'était une heure parfaitement convenable. L'appel du riz bien cuit était à la limite de réveillé black Haru. Le bœuf piqua un sprint en direction de sa cuisine et fonça en plein dans un carton de vêtements. Vouch !

Un feu d'artifice de robe à volants et de bas en dentelles explosa. Alors que la voix du serpent s'exclamait derrière le carton retourné.

« - Oups » Haru rattrapa de justesse son cousin par la nuque, avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

Ayame eu un grand rire et se suspendit au coup de son cadet.

« - Magnifique Haru-Kun ! Tu perpétu la tradition du chevalier servant venant au secours des démunis ! Tu serais un prince fantastique !»

La peau de l'excentrique couturier était infiniment douce et chaude sous les doigts du bœuf. Il pensa que son cousin ferais, lui, une bien belle princesse.

Ayame était extrêmement étonné de sentir la timide caresse du jeune homme. Surtout que ce dernier avait encore et toujours l'air d'être au delà de Mars. Il remit le serpent sur ses pieds. Et reprit sa course. Direction : le Riz !

Le soir même quelque membre de la famille Soma se regroupèrent sous l'œil critique de Akito pour boire un thé. La discussion faiblissait avec la fatigue quand Kagura s'exclama :

« - Vous ne devinerez jamais à quel point Haru est tête en l'air ! Ce matin il m'a presque tripoté sans même sans rendre compte, et tout ce qu'il à trouver à dire c'est « oups » ! »

Kagura rigola doucement mais elle était bien la seule. Un grand silence s'installa. On entendit aisément le bruit de chute du toit de Kyo, tout aussi surpris que ceux de l'intérieur. Ritsu était blême et Momiji pour la première fois de sa vie semblait étonnamment calme. On put même distingué un « glurp » en provenance de la gorge d'Hatori. (NdA : Bigre !)

La pensé commune fut « Non… Impossible … ce gars est conscient de ce qu'il fait ? »

Akito qui lui ne comprenait rien, pas plus que Kagura d'ailleurs, s'énerva et exigea le fin mot de l'histoire. Rapidement chacun exposa son histoire supprimant les quelques détails trop gênants, on ne sut ainsi pas que Ayame et Shiguré avait fait des avances à leur jeunes cousins et on ignora que Yuki avait crier comme une fille. On put néanmoins constater que Haru, le bœuf, l'idiot du village, le gars complètement à côté de ses pompes avec un air de folie douce, n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il voulait bien le faire croire…

Akito était furieux. Comment cet abrutit de bœuf osait-il faire des attouchement sur SES créatures ! En particulier sur SON Yuki !

Il regagna sa chambre, fit convoqué Haru et cassa trois vases sous le coup de la rage.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard Hastuharu se présenta enfin (NdA : Le pauvre s'est perdu dans le manoir. C'est trop grand pour un pauvre ch'tit bœuf !)

« - Vient ici !

Haru s'approcha.

Qu'à tu fait aujourd'hui ?

Je suis allé voir Shiguré.

Ne te moque pas de moi ! Pour qui te prend tu ? Je t'interdit des les toucher ! Il son à moi ! A MOI ! Vient plus près ! » Hurla-t-il dans le but de corrigé le jeune homme. Celui-ci obéit. Il avança, glissa sur un morceau de vase brisé et atterrit tout droit dans les bras de son chef de famille. Les yeux dans les yeux, nez contre nez… bouche contre bouche.

Oups ! Fit-il avec un sourire, les lèvres toujours collé à celle d'Akito.

Fin

Gooooomennasaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Comment j'ai pu écrire ça? Comment? Comment?


End file.
